Sarah and Robotgirl: The fight!
by SnowWolf33
Summary: Summary inside please read and review


Sarah and Robotgirl: The fight!

Note: I do not own Robotboy…only the character Sarah….beware of my ups and down of creativeness.

Summary: Professor Moshimo has been kidnapped by Dr. Kamikazi without anyone knowing. He is forced to reprogram Robotgirl to hit on Robotboy. This angers Sarah. Will her temper end up being her destruction?

"Come one family lets get up and going." Dwight yelled. It was a two week vacation from school and work. It was around six in the morning.

"Come on family wake up." Dwight continued to yell. Sarah was the first one to show her face, clomping sleepily down the stairs holding a deactivated Robotboy in her arms.

"Dad it's a two week vacation I want to sleep in." Sarah protested.

"Negative Sarah. We have a sea trip invitation." Dwight said. He spotted the deactivated Robotboy.

"Hey isn't that Tommy's little doll?" He asked.

"He's not a—I mean yeas Dad it is." Sarah said. Tommy's parents were more careful around their adopted daughter now that she was a robot; she had a dangerous temper and tended to shoot up anything that made her mad. Slowly the other member of the house except for Donnie came down the stairs.

"Let's get packed family we have to leave in an hour."

"Dad!" Tommy protested.

"Lets get moving. Oh and I called your little friends Lola and Gus." He said to Tommy.

An hour later everyone was in the car except Donnie. Sarah was sitting by the window the other three edged away from her, On her lap she had a small bag and on top of the bag was a deactivated Robotboy, She had practically threatened her brother to let her bring Robotboy along. They arrived at the marina not but a few minutes later. They were supposed to travel for a few days and the boat had limited sleeping space. They parked the car and everyone walked over to where the boat was.

"Well it seems we have to arrange sleeping places here." Dwight said scratching his head.

"I call the bed at the point." Sarah said almost immediately.

"Aww man I wanted that bed, can we trade?" Gus complained.

"No." She said.

"But…" Gus began to complain.

"No!" She shouted cutting him off. Her small but powerful built in laser appeared on her arm as it reacted to her anger. Everyone backed away from her.

"Gus just drop it and let her get the bed." Lola said slapping Gus on the head.

"O….okay." Gus stammered.

"Okay kids, no fighting. Let's get on the boat and going." Deb said. Sarah jumped on the boat sat on the cushioned seat behind the driver's seat. Tommy went in and sat besides her followed by Lola and Gus.

"Tommy look what I made for Ro" she said as she too out a longish dark blue sweater.

"Isn't it cute? I measured the size using myself since we both are the same size." She giggled.

"Sarah you aren't going to make me activate Robotboy are you?" Tommy asked her and she nodded. Tommy's parents were talking to someone on the dock.

"Sarah you know you can't…." Tommy started to say but it was too late, Sarah had already taken his watch and went below the deck to activate Robotboy. Several seconds later Sarah came up with Robotboy who was wearing the sweater she had made for him with the hood pulled up. She handed the watch back to Tommy and sat down on her place with Robotboy and snuggled against him. Just then Tommy's parent came into the boat.

"Who is this Sarah?" Deb asked.

"Umm…my friend…Ro…" Sarah said nervously. Robotboy narrowed his eyes and nudged Sarah, a dull metallic thump sounded as metal hit metal. Sarah turned to look at Robotboy sticking her tongue out at him and them she snuggled back against him. Everyone on the boat blinked.

"Okay let's go." Dwight said as he turned the boat on and then pulled out of the marina. Sarah looked out at the water for a few moments and then she looked back at Robotboy.

"Ro…Can I tell you something?" Sarah whispered. This caught Tommy and Lola's attention and half of Gus's.

"Sure Sarah…what is?" Robotboy said as he patted her head.

"Ro… I … umm… I" She paused and shut her eyes.

"You can tell." Robotboy said encouragingly.

"I… I love you." Sarah said opening her eyes. She saw everyone looking at her, Gus choked on a chocolate.

"Robotboy love Sarah too." Robotboy smiled.

"Say what?" Gus exclaimed. Sarah laughed nervously.

"Maybe this wasn't the best time to say that." She said.

"You can express your love anytime Sarah." Lola said.

The sun set and it became dark. Everyone decided to go to bed early to rise early the next day. Sarah and Robotboy shared the bed that Sarah had refused to swap with Gus. Once Sarah made sure that everyone was asleep she pulled down the hood of the sweater Robotboy wore and kissed him. They both fell asleep, but near midnight Sarah woke with a giggling fit which also woke Robotboy. Soon he became unable to take her giggling fits and every time she dared to giggle he slapped her on the belly. The metallic thud of metal hitting metal echoed through the boat cabin every five or so minutes. Tommy woke to the noise and peeked through the curtain.

"Robotboy, Sarah what are you two doing? You're making a racket." Tommy said sleepily.

"Nothing." They both responded.

"Hey Ro want to go up top and watch the stars?" Sarah asked him and he nodded.

"Now that am awake might as well go with you two." Tommy said. Sarah pulled up Robotboy's hood and giggles causing Robotboy to slap her in the belly again.

The three went up to enjoy the night and watch the stars.

"Hey kids what are you doing up?" Dwight asked.

"We couldn't sleep." They all said at the same time. She sat next to Robotboy looking up and then to Robotboy who was paying attention to something behind them. Sarah noticed his lack of attention.

"Ro? Are you ok?" She asked him tilting her head to the side. Robotboy nodded.

"Big wave." He said as he pointed back at the huge wave behind them.

"Oh my gosh!" Tommy exclaimed. Sarah yelped as she pressed closer to Robotboy who placed arm around her protectively.

"Hold on kids." Dwight said as he tried to maneuver the boat away from the wave but it caught up to them and turned them over dragging them to some rocks nearby.

Sarah and Robotboy helped everyone onto the safety of the rocks as the boat had hit the rocks and sunk.

"Is everyone ok?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah I think so." Everyone said at the same time. Just them a huge sea monster appeared not too far from them. The letter 'K' written on its neck. Everyone started to panic except Robotboy and Sarah.

"Robotboy take care of monster." Robotboy said. He took off the sweater and handed it to Sarah who handed it to Tommy. Tommy's parents gasped at the sight of Robotboy but dared not to ask. Robotboy flew up and super activated, but the sea monster caught Robotboy in its mouth and swallowed him.

"Ro!!" Sarah screamed. She flew up to the sea monster and started punching at it.

"Give…me…back…my…boyfriend…you evil beast!" She yelled angrily as she punched the sea monster. When her anger reached its maximum she suddenly super activated. Her form in super activation was similar if not equal to Robotboy's. She blew up the sea monster to smithereens. Robotboy had been more or less helping from the inside. Sarah caught Robotboy who was now covered in green slimy stuff. Sarah landed on the rocks with Robotboy still in her arms.

"Cooool!!" Tommy, Lola, and Gus exclaimed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Deb and Dwight said at the same time. Sarah and Robotboy silently looked their way and Sarah closed her eyes. Both she and Robotboy went back to their normal modes. Sarah stayed silent as she began to clean off the slimy stuff from Robotboy.

"Sarah, Tommy is there something you would like to tell us?" Deb said. Sarah shook her head as she continued to clean the stuff from Robotboy who was also silent as he watched her every move as she cleaned him. It was silent for a few more second before a metal ringing was hear when Sarah literally glomped Robotboy.

Suddenly the water erupted and a giant whale shaped submarine surfaced. Everyone turned to look.

"Kamikazi." Robotboy said as he hugged Sarah close. The mouth of the whale submarine opened and Dr. Kamikazi stepped out followed by Professor Moshimo.

"Moshimo." Robotboy and Sarah exclaimed.

"Am sorry…Robotboy, Sarah I was kidnapped." Professor Moshimo apologized.

"Less talking more activating." demanded. Professor Moshimo sighed.

"Am sorry for this Sarah and Robotboy." Professor Moshimo apologized again as he pressed a button which activated another girl robot which he was holding. It seemingly was Robotgirl a friend of Robotboy's. This apparently was another attempt to destroy Sarah to get to Robotboy.

Robotgirl almost immediately clung to Robotboy smiling wickedly at Sarah. In his surprise Robotboy's hand fell from Sarah's side. This made her angry and several lasers appeared on her arm.

"Moshimo upgrade Sarah?" Robotboy asked as he tried to peel Robotgirl off of him.

"Yes in fact I did." Professor Moshimo said.

"It bad idea." Robotboy said as he finally got Robotgirl off of him. Suddenly Sarah's laser went off.

"Everybody hide!" Gus yelled as he ducked. The laser beams bounces of the whale submarine that was disappearing into the water and headed straight for Robotboy bouncing harmlessly off the metal of his head leaving him a little dazed.

"What's going on here?" Deb demanded.

"I'll explain later mom." Tommy said. Sarah grabbed Robotgirl's arm.

"Where going?" She asked. Sarah didn't say anything but instead flew off towing Robotgirl behind her.

"Quickly we need to follow them and stop them." Professor Moshimo said.

In seconds all of them arrived in an opened field which Sarah had picked. Sarah's eyes had narrowed just like Robotgirl's had. Apparently Sarah had said something that made Robotgirl mad and vice versa. Just as everyone had arrived and gotten out of the hover car the two girl robots where running at full speed towards each other. Each held one arm outstretched and that hand was turned into a fist.

"Robotgirl! Sarah ! Stop!" Professor Moshimo yelled. Neither of the two listened to him.

"Sa-rah!" Robotboy shouted, but Sarah didn't let him distract her from her mission. Suddenly there was a bright blinding light which made everyone cover their eyes and then a cloud of dust rose up around the two girl robots. The metallic groan of metal bending echoed everywhere. Robotboy watched worriedly as Sarah flew out from the dust cloud hitting the ground several timed before her body slid to a stop. Robotboy rushed over to Sarah before anyone else had a chance to even make a single move. Robotboy placed his hand over a big dent on her chest there were also a few cracks running from the dent which some oil oozed out of.

"Sarah okay?" The robot asked concerned.

"No... Ro...I...dont...think...am...alright." She responded weakly. Slowly Tommy, Gus, Lola and the Professor appeared. Professor Moshimo was holding a deactivated Robotgirl who needed many repairs. Since Sarah's raging temper had almost destroyed both of them. She spotted Robotgirl and growled squirming as if to attack again but Robotboy didn't let her.

"Easy." Robotboy said softly.

"I'll fix her on the way to your house." Professor Moshimo said. Tommy nodded and they all loaded the spacious hover car, even Tommy's now stunned parents. Robotboy drove the hover car while Tommy and the Professor fixed Sarah's damages. Fixing the dent and the cracks were a tough job, it left marks that Sarah would have to carry on her chest for the rest of her life. Tommy also explained about Robotboy to his parents and told them to keep him a secret.


End file.
